


all i ever knew (only you)

by swishandflickwit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Future Fic, cs fan fic, cs ff, cs fluff, post-Underworld fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band starts a new tune then, something sharp and electric that has Emma turning to her father with a huge smile on her face and jumping in delight. And gods above but she is beautiful, always, but never more when she smiles like that – innocent and pure and light – so light, after the trying ordeal that was getting him back from the Underworld. </p><p>Everything about her draws him in, and he is powerless to resist the pull between them.</p><p>So he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ever knew (only you)

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped into my head when I read that the title for 5x22 was Only You. Also, I am suffering through writer’s block once more and this is me overcoming it. Hope you enjoy this!

The air is cool against his skin as light from the moon drifts through the canopies above. The creatures that frequent the forest have gone still and the only sound that pierces the night is that coming from the live band playing dulcet tones from within the tent.

Inside is hot – the atmosphere heavy with music, drink, laughter and love. A commotion from the children draws everyone’s attention to the front, but he only has eyes for his Swan as she throws her head back in laughter and a few soft, golden tendrils escape the bun it’s been held up in. The white of her dress glimmers with her every movement, more so when her father spins her and the bottom flares, catching the beam of the fairy lights that surround the marquee.

The band starts a new tune then, something sharp and electric that has Emma turning to her father with a huge smile on her face and jumping in delight. And gods above but she is beautiful, always, but never more when she smiles like that – innocent and pure and _light_ – so light, after the trying ordeal that was getting him back from the Underworld.

Everything about her draws him in, and he is powerless to resist the pull between them.

So he doesn’t.

He approaches her just as she and her father position themselves for another dance.

“Mind if I cut in?”

For a split second, David looks as if he might deny him. But his face melts into a smile and with a nod and a kiss to her forehead, he relinquishes Emma’s hand to his only one.

He nods gratefully at David who gives him a bit of a smirk, before turning back to Emma.

“Hello, beautiful,” he breathes against her cheek as he tugs her into the circle of his arms.

She hums contentedly and whispers teasingly against his ear, “Fancy seeing you here.”

He laughs.

 

_Looking from a window above, it’s like a story of love_

_Can you hear me?_

“Are you enjoying the festivities, love?”

She whines. “I’m pretty sure this corset cut off my oxygen like, four hours ago and my feet are _killing_ me.”

He frowns and leans back to look at her. “I’m sorry, Swan. Had I known your discomfort, I wouldn’t have asked for another dance. Would you like to retire for the ni–”

“Shh,” she places a finger against his lips to silence him. “I like dancing with you though. You make the hurt go away.”

He smiles before kissing the finger still resting upon his lips.

“Then in your arms I shall remain.”

 

_Came back only yesterday, I’m moving farther away_

_Want you near me_

 

“What about you?” she asks, as they move together in slow opposition to the music’s upbeat tempo, unconcerned about everything but the way they fall into each other’s space. She presses her forehead to the curve of his neck and breathes him in. “Are you having fun?”

“In all honesty, I never imagined planning a wedding to be quite so…” and he makes a face, “ _taxing_.”

She snorts a laugh. “Oh, babe, _you’re_ the one who insisted on eggshell-not-cream napkins to go with the black and white theme and _this_ font and _that_ font size on the wedding invitations and charting the seating arrangements and–”

This time, it’s his turn to silence her but with a peck to her lips as his hand and hook are otherwise occupied with holding her close to him.

“So I like to be _thorough_.” He grumbles, and then wiggles his eyebrows to lessen the bite of his words. “But come now, Swan. Have you known me to ever back down from a challenge?”

Her face shifts from a teasing camber to something soft and warm, her eyes sparkling and her lips formed in a loving smile as she caresses his cheek with her thumb.

She shakes her head. “Nope. I’m living proof of that.”

He leans into her touch. “You mean, _we’re_ living proof of that,” then he grins. “After all, and don’t deny it now, you were thrilled by the preparations just as much as I was.”

 

_Sometimes when I think of her name, when it’s only a game_

_And I need you_

 

She doesn’t bother to disagree with him, not when it’s true and they both know it so she sighs, happily, as she returns her other hand to his shoulder. “It’s a great wedding.”

“Aye, rustic but elegant. I believe it suits the two.”

At the mention of the couple, both Emma and Killian turn to the bride and groom seated at the front of the venue and whose eyes have not left each other since they were pronounced husband and wife.

“And _we_ helped plan it,” she states proudly.

“That we did, my love.” His playful grin slips from his face then, replaced with a worried twist of his lips as his hook rubs small, nervous circles against the small of her back.

“Is… is this something you want, then?”

She eyes him speculatively, sensing his unease and replying playfully, to try to relax him. “What, playing bridesmaid to Regina?” She smirks, “This _is_ her second wedding. I’m hoping it’ll be her last, what with Robin being her True Love and all.”

He chuckles, albeit strained.

“I… well… that is to say… I–I…” he stutters before taking a deep breath and seemingly finding his courage to say–

“A _wedding_ , is what I mean. Is a big, royal wedding such as this one something that you want?”

– _that_.

 _Oh_.

 

_Listen to the words that you say, it’s getting harder to stay_

_When I see you_

A furrow forms itself between her brows as she considers his question and she understands his discomfort, the way he doesn’t want to alarm her with such bold thoughts when a year ago these sorts of matters would have her running straight for the figurative hills.

(She’s _so_ done with that though but bless her pirate, for always thinking of her and putting her feelings first.)

“You know,” she starts, “growing up the way I did, it wasn’t really something that crossed my mind – that I would be able to find someone to _want_ me enough to stay forever.”

The hand holding hers tightens in a silent show of support and she’s grateful, as it gives her strength when memories upon memories of those cold and lonely times going through the foster system flash before her mind.

“So, to answer your question… I don’t know. I never really thought about it before. Wedding. _Marriage_.”

He gulps. “And now?”

 

_This is going to take a long time, and I wonder what’s mine_

_Can’t take no more_

She soothes him by rubbing her nose along the bridge of his before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Well, for _our_ wedding, I’d prefer not to smell like _forest_.”

Killian laughs, something both hysterical and elated and she giggles internally – proud at herself for being able to fluster her usually very composed pirate.

His voice is garbled when he asks, jokingly, “is this you proposing, then, Swan?”

“Well, I _do_ have the ring.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? Be on bended knee?”

She shrugs. “Maybe I’m tired of waiting around.”

 

_Wonder if you’ll understand, it’s just a touch of your hand_

_Behind a closed door_

The humor and mirth are lost to the serious way she gazes at him, however, and Killian presses their swaying bodies so closely together that there’s not an ounce of space between them. His voice is a reverent whisper when he asks, “Do you mean it, Emma? Do you truly wish to marry me?”

She looks him straight in the eye when she answers.

“I do.”

And it isn’t lost on him, the gravity of those two words put together. But there’s a calm that washes over him as Emma murmurs the words, “I do, I do, I _do_ ,” over and over again in between the little kisses she leaves along the expanse of his skin.

And when she’s close enough, he utters, “And I do love you, Emma Swan,” before capturing her lips with his own.

 

_All I needed was the love you gave_

 

“I want us to get married by the ocean,” she starts when he pulls away.

She gets that her lineage requires a wedding like that of Regina’s, with the fanfare and all of the townsfolk present.

But Emma’s never been a stickler for rules and tradition and judging by her choice in partner, she’s quite inclined to think he feels the same.

“Maybe on the Jolly Roger, with just our closest friends and family present.”

Killian doesn’t reply, merely groans and dives in for another kiss that she gladly takes as his sign of approval.

 

_All I needed for another day_

She’s giddy and breathless by the time they part, but she soldiers on, needing to say one last thing to cement the occasion. “Oh and, Killian?

 

_And all I ever knew_

“I love you, too.”

 

_Only you_

**Author's Note:**

> Also because this fandom, can always use the fluff.


End file.
